


Safe (sex) and Sound

by DVwritesthings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, I’m kidding about the coward part, M/M, RK900 is called Connor because I’m not a coward, Rimming, Top Gavin Reed, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwritesthings/pseuds/DVwritesthings
Summary: basically Gavin comes home from work on Connor’s day off and they have sex. Gavin’s not a huge asshole.Also my RK900 is called Connor.This isn’t RK800 and Gavin (but hey if you want to think it is that’s fine by me, I couldn’t care less. I don’t think I mention anything distinctively RK900 so I guess it’s up to interpretation lol.)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Safe (sex) and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore how OOC this is,,, pretend Connor broke down Gavin’s barriers and made him kinda sweet. 
> 
> also let me know if there are any tags I missed or something. I think I got everything but I’m uploading this after only skimming it for content tags.

The front door to Gavin’s apartment unlocked with a muffled click and squeaked open, hinges struggling to turn with the force of the door. Gavin stepped inside and locked the door behind him, sighing heavily as he took in the familiar surroundings.

The scent of his air fresheners wafted into his nose and brought him to a grove by the sea. He could almost close his eyes and wade into the water. Chamomile, his tabby cat, hopped onto the cat tree by the door and stretched herself against the wall, then pawed at his shoulder. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb against her cheeks, and she purred loud in acceptance of the stroke. 

Kissing her on the head, he strode his way toward his bedroom to get comfortable. The photographs on his walls sent bittersweet longing through his heart. Looking at the photos of his parents together made him wish he could call his mom. He made the mental note to call his father later.

The quiet turn of his bedroom doorknob beneath his fingers moved his thoughts into the real world again. He pressed the door inward and took two steps in, hands moving down to take the gun holster off his hip, when he saw movement in his bed.

The movement was slow and calm, and after a quick glance to his bedroom window to affirm there was no breaking and entering, he sighed. 

It was Connor.

He placed his gun and badge down on his dresser and approached the bed, sitting down on the edge. The comforter was pulled all the way to the android’s chest, covering his bare torso. The steady pulse of his LED dimming and brightening was strangely beautiful. 

Connor didn’t usually try to sleep on his off day—or, go into stasis, rather. Usually, Gavin would find him reading in the living room, or going over case files in the kitchen. More often than not, he was out hanging out with his predecessor.

To see his boyfriend in bed, utterly calm and vulnerable, was rare. Even when they slept together (or, Gavin slept and Connor laid unblinking like a sentry), he was never this relaxed.

He’d heard it before, but now he knew what it meant, to reach out and touch faith. He ran the curled fingers of his left hand across the android’s cheek, unable to hide the stupid grin he gave. 

Gavin’s smile must’ve been infectious, because Connor blinked awake and smiled softly, turning into his touch. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” He kissed the palm of Gavin’s hand, whose fingers uncurled to press against the expanse of his cheek and toy with the short hairs of his perfectly sculpted sideburns. 

His voice was almost as quiet as Connor’s when he spoke, struggling to keep the grin out of his voice. “Yeah, I did,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the LED on the android’s temple, which bled yellow momentarily before returning to the bright, blinking blue it was accustomed to. “Never thought I’d come home to sleeping beauty before.”

“Well, here we are, Prince Charming.” The lack of grogginess in the android’s throat used to bug Gavin, but now it was something of a second nature to wake up to Connor calmly stating the weather, voice almost monotone despite Gavin’s almost hormonal fluctuation in tone. “Lay with me.”

As if Gavin could deny him. He slipped out of his boots and socks, then shucked his jeans off as well, before crawling over the RK900 to wiggle beneath the blankets and lay down.

“What made you decide to sleep?” He pressed a chaste kiss to his neck and cuddled close, thankful that however long Connor had spent under the blankets made the shock of cold pseudo-skin against his own more bearable.

The android rolled onto his side so that Gavin could do the same and spoon him. “It was time for a software update,” he hummed as Gavin’s arm slid over his waist. “I figured you’d be less bothered by finding me motionless in your bed than standing somewhere in the apartment.”

“Our bed.” Gavin closed his eyes and pulled him flush against his body, chest pressed to back like heaven. Tracing a finger along the edge of the regulator below Connor’s sternum, he whispered. “It’s our bed. But you’re right. Seeing you all statuesque would’ve been fuckin’s scary.” 

The android hummed. “Like a creepy animatronic out to get you in the middle of the night.”

The only response Gavin gave was a hum in return, before pressing the pads of his fingers on the center of the regulator. “I missed you, today. At work.”

“Missed me, huh?” Connor, the flirt, pressed his butt back against Gavin’s groin. “Or missed this?”

“A lot of the first,” he groaned, “a little of the second.”

With a sigh, Connor rolled his hips against the growing pressure between his cheeks. “I missed you, too, Gavin.” He craned his head to see Gavin, who sat up on his elbow to kiss him.

Gavin rolled his hips against Connor and moaned against his lips. “Missed my dick,” he grinned and kissed his cheek, then the lobe of his ear. “Betcha wanted to be bouncin’ on me all day while I was out protecting the city.”

“Sure I did,” Connor snorted. “Protecting the city atop a mountain of paperwork,” he pulled away and rolled over to face Gavin, “because the city’s great protector forgets to do it.” 

The laugh that rolled out of Gavin was loud and obnoxious. “Yeah, you’re right,” he kissed him gently and sat up. “I got a good dent in it today. Mostly just transferred shit to the computer.” 

“Good,” the android hummed. “Since you made such a good dent in your work, I might let you ravage me.” 

“Oh, you might let me?” Gavin pulled the covers over his head and moved down to lay his head on a sculpted thigh. “Well fuck, I sure hope I’m allowed.” 

“You’re allowed.” 

The grin in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.

“Thank god,” he pulled at the waistband of Connor’s underwear and let it snap back against his synthetic skin. “I’m gonna pull off this little number and eat you open. Am I allowed to do that?” 

Connor nodded eagerly, sitting up and resting his weight on his forearms to look at Gavin. “Please do. Should I roll over for you?”

“No,” Gavin pulled Connor’s underwear down, cock springing out. “I still can’t wrap my head around this dick’a your’s--”

“Then wrap your lips around it instead.”

“Hah hah,” Gavin slapped his hip and kissed his tip. “Very funny. I meant that I can’t believe you got it. For me. For us.” In a swift pull, he yanked the android’s underwear down and off.

“Well,” Connor chewed his lip. “Without it, it’d be kinda hard to fuck you.”

Gavin moved his grip to Connor’s thighs and pulled them up to lay over his shoulders, gently moving the android’s balls up and out of the way. “As if we wouldn’t find a way.” He licked a quick stripe across the android’s entrance, which flexed instinctively.

“I could live with you in my mouth, if I had to,” he lifted his hips, which Gavin gripped to hold up, falling back to the mattress and gripping the bed sheets. The gentle licks wetting his entrance made his toes curl and his chest begin rising and falling slowly, artificial lungs mimicking panting. “Though I’m very glad I get to have your mouth on me, too.”

Gavin only hummed in response, closing his eyes and pressing his tongue in slowly. The stretch around him was glorious. Despite the upgrade’s self lubricating and automatic adjustment features, Gavin took great care in opening him up with his tongue, getting it as deep inside of the android as humanly possible before pulling back out and running his tongue across the hole.

“Gavin, come on,” Connor whispered, carding his fingers through the detective’s hair. The flat expanse of his tongue was torture, running across his hole as slow as possible. “Fuck me already. I’m tired of you teasing me.”

“I’m not.” He welled spit in his mouth and let it trickle down to Connor’s hole, then licked it up. “I’m just givin’ you a good rim.”

The flush on Connor’s face felt scalding when he covered his eyes with his arm. “Gavin,” his sharp reprimand melted when Gavin pressed his lips around his hole and practically frenched him. “Please, please, please please…”

“Okay,” he pulled away with a wet pop and sat up, Covers falling away from their bodies as he moved to the nightstand, opening the top drawer. “Do you want me to finger you?”

Connor shook his head quickly. “No, no, don’t, I just want you in me already.” He watched Gavin slip off his boxers and grab a condom from the box and tear a side off the rapper, pulling out the rubber.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” he pinched the tip and rolled it onto himself, giving an experimental stroke as he crawled back into bed, hovering above the android. “Gonna make you beg for me to stay home with you on your day off next week,” he kissed him gently and settled between Connor’s legs. 

“Yes, yes,” Connor nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna cry and beg for your cock next week, just get inside me already. I’m begging for it now.” He punched Gavin’s shoulder, no force behind his fist. His fist fell open, palm running along Gavin’s pec, long fingers pressing against him.

Gavin pressed the head of his cock against Connor’s asshole and slowly, carefully, inside. The slow stretch made them both groan, faces scrunching up in pleasure. “God,” Gavin whispered when he was fully seated inside the whimpering android. 

“God’s not here, Gavin,” he managed to breathe out as he wrapped his legs around the detective’s waist. “I don’t think he wants to watch us.” 

“I can’t imagine why not,” Gavin leaned forward and propped himself up on his forearms and pressed a kiss to Connor’s lips, rocking in and out slowly. “Two hot guys gettin’ busy, nothin’ but love flowin’ between them. It’s holy.” 

The groan Connor let out was other-worldly, pulling Gavin flush against him, ankles linked together and pressing into the swell of his ass. “We’re not married, it’s, oh fuck,” he groaned, Gavin taking the moment to thrust, precise and quick, against Connor’s artificial prostate. “You’re so unfair,” he hummed, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of Gavin--covering him completely, filling him to the brim.

“You love it,” Gavin pressed his forehead into the pillow beneath Connor’s head and kissed his neck. “Tell me you do,” he punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust. “You love my dick, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Yes, yes, I love it,” he moved his hands up to Gavin’s shoulders, arms beneath Gavin’s, and moaned in his ear, closing his eyes. “I love your dick, so much,” he arched, pressing his chest to Gavin’s. “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin’s thrusts stilled. “You love me?” He sat up, grinning like an idiot. “You’ve never said that before.” 

Connor’s light flashed red momentarily, and he looked away, blue-grey eyes darting anywhere but Gavin’s face. “Well, I meant it. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Gavin leaned down and kissed his cheek, lips lingering there. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“Alright,” Connor laughed, pulling him close. “You’re overdoing it. Pick up the pace, lover-boy.” He rolled his hips to prove his point, eliciting a soft moan from Gavin, who began thrusting in and out gently.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend loves me. Really loves me,” he pressed a kiss to his neck and hugged him close, quickening pace and fucking into him harder, tight heat building in his gut. “I can die happy, now.”

“Don’t say that,” Connor closed his eyes, moaning every word. “You can’t die happy until you’ve married me and we have a million cats,” the whimper in his throat made him bury his face in Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Aw,” Gavin pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking a hickey into the synthetic skin--which couldn’t really bruise, but the fact that Connor let the touch edit his skin and leave a beautiful, maroon splotch was enough to make him add more. “You wanna get married. To me.” 

The next thrust landed directly against the synthetic nerve endings inside him, and he keened, warnings flashing on his HUD telling him about his impending orgasm and the heating of the tubing in his abdomen. “Fuck, Gavin, stop making fun of me and make me cum,” he whispered, raking his nails along his shoulderblades.

“Shit,” Gavin gripped Connor’s waist and thrust faster, biting gently on his shoulder. “Do you think you can cum without me touching you?”

Nodding eagerly, the android gripped Gavin’s shoulders. “Yes, yes, I’m so fucking close,” he moaned, “Kiss me, please,please, please, please, I need y--”

Gavin smashed their lips together, and Connor came, spraying a thick, water-based, white tinged lubricant across his abdomen and chest, smearing against Gavin’s in their embrace. After a few more thrusts, Gavin’s own orgasm wrecked through him, spilling into the condom. Panting, Gavin gingerly pulled out and slipped the condom off, tying a knot in the latex and tossing it in the trash bin beside Gavin’s desk. 

He flopped down beside Connor, sweat slicked arms curling around him and pulling him into a hug. “You love me,” he kissed his cheek.

“You love me, too,” Connor sighed, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world, you know that?”

“And just a couple months ago I thought androids were gonna take over the world,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to Connor’s lips and slipping his tongue past the entrance. After a long minute of his assault, he pulled away. “I love you, really.”

Connor sighed, “I love you, too,” and let the world fade back into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism welcome, I know my writings not that great lol. There are definitely things I’d work on haha.


End file.
